Boy Like You
by Miss.Darkstar
Summary: My friends and I are losers but now we're getting all this boy attention. Girls are dying to be us while others are dying to kill us. Drama, romance, friendship, lies, and so much more. AU. Massington.
1. Viva La Vida

So...after a hiatus I guess, I decided to rewrite this whole story. rofl :x

If you didn't know, this story is called Boy Like You. It's based on a song I heard sung by Samantha Moore, remade by Diana DeGarmo and remade by The Clique Girlz. Check it out on YouTube. I rather like Samantha Moore's version better.

Disclaimer: This is only going to be on the first chapter because it's for the whole story; **I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.** Thank you.

R&R.

* * *

Boy Like You

I stared straight ahead. Not bothering to glance at Dylan Marvil, who was giggling and passing notes back and forth with her boyfriend Chris Plovert. Or to try and sneak a peek at what Alicia Rivera was typing in her texts. Or even listening to our history teacher, Ms. Benson. I just stared at the clock. Urging the hands to point at twelve thirty so I can get lunch and escape this place. God, this teacher was SO boring. I was forcing my fluttering amber eyes to stay open. But it was hard as she went on and on about history. Why can't she talk about what happened last Tuesday? That's history. But noooo she has to talk about 20,000 years ago history. Another giggle from Dylan. I swear if she giggles one more time, I'm going to march over there and punch her in the face. Not that Ms. Benson would even see. She is eighty something and like half deaf and blind. I could hear a certain someone's manicured fingers tapping away on her cell phone. I rolled my eyes to the side of my head without turning my head and managed to see Alicia texting on her phone. Her long, black hair cascaded down her shoulder as she typed texts to her BFFs a.k.a The Pretty Committee which included Olivia Ryan, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera as the alpha, and Claire Lyons as her beta. I clicked my pen over an over again.

Tick.

Click.

Tap.

Click.

Giggle.

Tick.

Click.

Tap.

Giggle.

Tick.

Click.

RIIIIIINNGGGG!

I grinned. The bell had just rang. Binders were snapped shut, textbooks were closed, the chairs screeched as they were pushed back, and conversations were started. Everyone stepped back to let The Pretty Committee pass first. Oh, how one side of me longed to be one of them and the other side wanted slap them all. I put my books way in my locker and closed it.

"Hey Massie!" I turned around and there was one of my best friends Joanna Giordano running to me.

"Hey Jo. Where's Daph?" I said looking around.

"In the cafeteria. Jason walked her in." She made a falsetto love voice when she 'Jason'. Jason was Daphney Diaz's boyfriend. He was tall, had black shaggy hair, blue twinkling eyes and was a skater boy. He was the perfect boyfriend according to Daphney.

"C'mon lets go." I said gently pushing Joanna in. Joanna and I scanned the room for Daphney. Joanna tied her hair up in a messy bun and let her bangs down from her clip. Joanna looked hot in a messy bun and she always did that when she entered a humid room. It was her style. It wasn't long until we spotted Daphney's chestnut colored, curly hair. She was sitting at table 6, our usual table blasting her iPod.

"Look there she is." Joanna pointed.

"No." I said sarcastically. She playfully shoved me and we raced to our table.

"Heyyyyy." Daphney shouted.

"Heyyyyy." We shouted back.

"What's up?" She asked lowering the volume on her iPod touch. Of course she never had if off unless they were in class.

"Nothing. Just that I got super annoyed with Alicia and her annoy-"I was cut off by Kemp Hurley , the hawt but idiotic pervert, who sat at our table and looked at each of us.

"So is it true?" He asked.

"What's true?" Daphney asked.

"That you're pregnant with Frank's baby." He smiled.

"WHAT?" Daphney screamed. Her face was red. Her big brown eyes were no longer glistening and friendly they were flickering with anger. Joanna and I bursted out laughing.

"Who told you that?" Daphney ripped Kemp's hands off his ears as he whimpered.

"Alicia." He answered then scurried away. Daphney pursed her lips, blasted her iPod once again and then got up. I got up to go stop her, but it was too late. Her black high top Converse were already marching to Alicia. She said something to Alicia, then yelled at her and slammed her hands on the table as everyone at Table 18 covered their mouths and a few of the boys laughed.

"Oh gosh, what did you say to her?" Joanna asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that she's a dumbass bitch with no life and she needs to mind her own fucking buisness. I think I told her that she's a whore...I forgot." She answered lowering the volume. I laughed and shook my shrugged and blew a kiss to her boyfriend Jason. He grabbed the invisible kiss then stuffed it in his pocket.

"You guys are soooooo corny." I told her. Daphney flipped me the bird and rolled her eyes. I grinned. Joanna bit her nail and I gave her a glare. She knows how I hate when she bites her nails.

"Do you know how many germs are in those nails Joanna?" Daphney asked her slowly.

"Does it look like I care?" Joanna retorted.

"Okay then, don't wonder about why you don't have a boyfriend." Daphney said, examining her own red painted nails. I giggled. Joanna glared at me.

"Hey! It was funny." I said with a small smile. Joanna got up and left.

"I think I hurt her feelings." Daphney said, then shrugged. "Oh well. She'll get over it."

"You're so mean." I told her, shaking my head. She just smiled at me. THen the bell rang and we got up to leave.

BOCD High

Hallways

December 5, 2010

The late bell rang and I was rushing to class. Suddenly I collided with someone and fell to the ground. _Great. _I grabbed all _my_ books while someone just stood and watched me picked them up. I stood and came face-to-face with Derrick Harrington. Derrick was the most hottest and popular boy in school. All the girls wanted him but everyone knew he belonged Alicia Rivera. I hated him. Him and his group were the most popular boys in the school.

"Well, aren't you going to pick them up?" He asked. _Excuse me?_

"Why don't you? They're your books." I said.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked taking a step closer.

"I said; pick up your books yourself! I'm not your servant!" I said angrily. Derrick looked me up and down and then stopped at my B-cups and continued up to my face.

"Derrick, do you work at a grocery store?" I asked

"What? No!" Derrick laughed.

"Then why are you checking me out?" I said then stormed off. _Why was he looking at me like that? _

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Think it needs to be improved? Review.


	2. Trainweck

You want more?

You got more!

Peace out betches! :)

* * *

BOCD High

Girl's Gym Lockers

December 5, 2010

I was walking to my locker when I saw The Pretty Committee at Daphney, Joanna, and my locker. They were taking the stuff that was in our lockers out and throwing it on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daphney yelled. TPC didn't seem to notice because they continued to put they're clothes in the lockers.

"We wanted our lockers here so now you have to find new lockers." Alicia said. She didn't even look at Joanna and Daphney. She just looked at me. I looked down, feeling uncomfortable with the stare she was giving us.

"C'mon guys. Lets go find new lockers." I bent to pick up the gym clothes and accessories that belonged to us but didn't find my stuff. I handed Joanna and Daphney their stuff.

"Oh. Massie, I forgot. We let you keep you're locker." Alicia patted the locker next to hers and smirked.

"Oh, really?" I said. I looked at Joanna and Daphney who looked at me with faces of disbelief.

"Yeah." Dylan raised a red eyebrow. I looked back at Daphney and Joanna. Joanna offered me a small smile, but Daphney gave me threatening stare. We were speaking with our faces. We always did that. I gave her a begging look. Joanna pulled Daphney by her arm.

"C'mon Daph." They walked away toward the other aisle of lockers. I opened my locker and began to change.

"Hey Mass. Want to come with us after school for manis and pedis?" Claire asked me. I looked at them surprised. They each had an eyebrow raised but Claire had a sweet smile.

"Uh, sure." I said fiddling with my charm bracelet.

"Okay. Meet us at the steps after school. Don't be late." Alicia said then they walked out leaving me there shocked. After gym, Daphney was pissed. So pissed, I thought she was going to slap me in the face.

"Why didn't you tryu to stop them? We have to be next to losers now! I should whack you with this stupid skateboard!" She said when we were walking to our next class. She waved her skateboard in my face.

"Daphney! You could've defended yourself!" I told her, pushing the skateboard out of my face.

"I was! Before you got there! But they wouldn't listen to me. They seemed to speak and look only at you." She told me, her brown eyes narrowed at me. I groaned and threw my head back in frustration. Joanna caught up to us.

"Hey guys what's up?" She said.

"What's up is that our little Massie here has plans after school with The Pretty Committee." Daphney said putting her iPod on then skateboarding off.

"Ms. Diaz! No skateboarding in halls!" Principal Smiley yelled. She whipped her head around and rolled her eyes. She turned a corner.

"Is that true Mass?" Joanna asked. We stopped at my locker.

"What was I supposed to say? No?" I asked. That was stupid. I already knew the answer.

"Yes!" Joanna said. The bell rang.

"Whatever. I have to go to English" I pushed past her and strutted down the hall with a confidence I didn't think I would have.

The Beach

Somewhere by a lot of rocks and tide pools

December 5 2010

**No POV**

Joanna knew it was freezing out. Especially around this time of year but she didn't mind being at the beach. She loved to go here when she needed to think. Her father had shown this to her before he died. She came here all the time after that. She was so bored as she stared at the sunset. She heard a boy singing from under her. She recognized the tune too.

"_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week" _he sang.

"_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away" Joanna sang. _

Josh Hotz was sitting by a tide pool, and looked around to find out where the other voice was coming from.

"_You have stolen my heart_," They both sang.

"_Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_," Joanna sang with a smile.

"_You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

_You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart_" They both sang.

"_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones_" Josh sang.

"_We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_" Joanna ended the song. Her heartbeat accelerated and something told her (she didn't know what) to run. She ran down the beach back to her bike.

"Hey wait up! You're a great singer!" She heard the boy call out after her. But she was to embarrassed to go back and face him.

The Nail Salon

December 5, 2010

TPC and I were relaxing while we got their toenails done.

"So, Massie. Ever tried getting a boyfriend?" Kristen asked.

"Well, you guys took all the cute boys so how am I gonna get a boyfriend? Or even a play buddie." I said flipping through a Teen Vogue issue. Alicia giggled.

"That's true guys." She said.

"No it's not. There are a lot of other cute boys in the school." Claire said. Ahh, poor sweet Claire. How was she dragged into this mess? I smiled at her. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Kuh-laire's right. You can find a pretty cute guy. Even your little friend has one. The fiery brunette who's two-timing with her boyfriend by the way. Poor guy, hes hot." She said then flipped through a US Weekly. I froze and stared at her as my mind processed what she was telling me.

"Wait, Daphney? Cheating on Jason? She is not. She's like in love with him." I said, defending my bestfriend from these rumors. Alicia laughed darkly.

"No sweetheart. She is. Trust me, I know everything. She can deny it all she wants. But I saw it with my own eyes." Alicia replied, looking at with an evil smirk and eyebrow raise. Then, my mind drifted to what happened at lunch this morning. I shook my head and refused to believe it.

When were done, we had to walk across the street to the car. While we were crossing the street, a car zoomed past us.

"Holy shit! That's a car!" Olivia said. Everyone busted out laughing. Alicia linked arms with Kristen who linked arms with me who linked arms with Dylan who linked arms with Claire who linked arms with Olivia. Together we crossed the street, still laughing at Olivia's stupidness.

Once we got in the car, we were chatting endlessly about boys, stupid teachers, and clothes and such. Alicia pushed in a CD and Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline came on. We kept chatting and laughing, paying no mind to the music. These girls were not as bad as I thought.


	3. Light My Candle

heyyyyyyyyyyyy

I know long time no see.

Love ya!

This chapter isn't in anyone's point of view for some reason...

* * *

BOCD High

The Hallways

December 6, 2010

8:55am

That morning-during homeroom-, Joanna was running in the halls so fast she skidded across the floor and slammed into a locker. She saw Daphney, and Massie walking down the hall with their backs to her. She ran up to them and slammed into Massie's shoulder.

"Dude, dude, dude, dude." Joanna kept saying out of breath. People that Joanna had injured passed throwing glares. Massie shot them an apologetic smile and dragged Joanna to a locker.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Daphney said. She shot daggers at Joanna.

"Last night, I was at the beach right-"

"Wait! Why in the hell would you go to the beach? It's like mad cold down there!" Daphney said.

"Shh! Let me finish! So, I was at the beach. And a boy starts singing-"Daphney started laughing. Massie pushed her out. Daphney pushed Massie's shoulder.

"Would you let me finish?" Joanna said, pissed off. Massie and Daphney were silenced.

"So he started singing and so do I. Then, at the end of the song, I ran! I found out later that it was Josh Hotz." Joanna finished.

"Daaaaaaammmmmmmn." Daphney said. "Josh Hotz? He's haaaawwwwwwt." Jason was walking down the hall with his gang.

"Hey babe." He said then bent down to give her a quick peck. She smiled. Massie put her finger in her mouth and stuck out her tongue. When Jason left, Daphney fumed.

"Why did you run? That could've been you're chance! You would've had a boyfriend! Now I'm the only one in our group who has one!" She said. Massie patted her shoulder as she buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know! I was scared and embarressed. I like your outfit by the way Daph." She said.

Joanna was wearing a white button-down blouse; an emerald green tie and forest green super skinny jeans with brown and white Converse. Massie was wearing a beige ruffle blouse, with black skinny jeans, purple suede heels, and a chocolate brown suede headband with a flower on it. Daphney was the extra ordinary one. She was wearing a light, light blue and pink tutu, black knee-high socks, a white t-shirt over a black one, black and white Converse, black fingerless gloves, a whole bunch a gold necklaces, a short, black leather sleeveless jacket, and her curly brown hair was straightened with a black clip-on streak.

"Oh really? Thank you!" She said twirling around. They all laughed.

"Just please, lose the jacket." Massie said.

"Why?" Daphney whined.

"Because it doesn't look right." Massie said with a smile. Daphney rolled her eyes and took off her jacket, stuffing it in her locker.

"Happy?" She said throwing her arms in the air. They all giggled. Derrick was walking towards them. He was waking quickly, and patted Massie's butt quickly saying "Good morning sexy." Then walking away. He left them speechless.

"Fuck was that?" Daphney asked. Massie's glossed mouth was open in shock. Daphney bursted out laughing. She thought it was the most hilarious thing ever.

"I have no idea." She said. The bell rang.

"Bye guys." Joanna said then ran down the hall.

"Mass, are you alright?" Daphney put a reassuring hand on her bff's shoulder, biting her lip from laughing again. She was still in shock from what happened.

"You want to cut school?" Massie asked. She whipped her phone out and texted someone.

"What? But we don't even know anyone that can help us!" Daphney said. Massie pulled her into the closest girls' bathroom.

"Yes you do." Massie simply said, glued to her phone.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend." She said snapping her phone shut.

"Jason cuts?" Daphney asked.

"You didn't know?" Massie asked. Daphney shook her head. Massie grinned.

"Well now you know." Massie said. "He's meeting us at the stairs by the back entrance." She grabbed Daphney's hand and pulled her to the entrance at the back of the school. Sure enough, Jason and his friends were there. Daphney threw a worried glance to her boyfriend who was just chilling with his buddies. He smiled at Daphney who looked down. He grabbed her hand and she intertwined their fingers.

"Hey, I wanna go too." A quiet voice said behind them. They all turned to see Derrick.

"Sure. Let's go fast before they catch us." Jason said. They all quietly went out to the cold. Jason took off his jacket and gave it to Daphney. Now he was just wearing a thick hoodie. Massie was fearless. She was walking with her head up high. Daphney, on the other hand was scared. She shrugged it off, threw her skateboard to the floor and skateboarded in front of them.

"Jason, you got any weed?" One of Jason's friends asked. Daphney stopped just as her breathing did. _Jason did pot? Not my Jason. No. It had to be someone else..._

"Sure here." Sure enough, Jason's voice was answering.

"I'm bored! Let's do something crazy!" Massie said. "Right, Derrick?" She looked over to Derrick who grinned.

"Yeah, man! Let's do something worth a story to tell." He said.

"Aight, aight. Let's do some crazy shit now." One of Jason's friend's-who Daphney remember as Eddie- said. They all laughed and ran. Daphney stood there, one foot on her skateboard, prepared to go back to school. Massie turned around and ran back to Daphney.

"C'mon!" She said. She grabbed her hand, pulled her and Daphney's skateboard dragged with her. She finally gave up and skateboarded ahead of Massie. Massie laughed.

They all went down to the skate park, where Eddie and Jason's other friends were already smoking. Daphney, and Massie froze. Eddie and Jason ran over and started smoking with them.

"Mass, I don't feel comfortable. Can we please leave?" Daphney gave one last look at Jason, and they walked back to school.

"I cannot believe I fell for him. What the fuck was I thinking?" Daphney smacked her forehead when she sat down at the steps in the back entrance.

"You weren't. I can't believe you didn't know." Massie asked. Daphney pursed her lips. Her heart was breaking, Massie could tell.

"Well. I wanna go home." She said. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'll call Isaac." Massie called Isaac. He was going to meet them in front of the school. Massie and Daphney went to their lockers and got their stuff. The one and only stop was Massie's house. Daphney couldn't stand to be in her room, where everything reminded her of Jason.

"Hey, you can change into any of my sweats or PJs if you want okay? I'm gonna go get some ice cream, chocolate and some DVDs. Anything you want in particular?" Massie asked, dropping her bag on the floor of her all-white room. Daphney sat on Massie's bed.

"I would like chocolate ice cream please. Also, I want any comedy movies. Nothing romantic. Unless it's Titanic." Daphney said untying her Converse.

"Okay." Massie smiled at her then left to get the things. After Daphney quickly changed into Juicy sweats and tied her hair up in a messy bun without the clip-on streak, she bursted into tears. She didn't know why she was crying. She was doing Jason wrong too. No one knew about him. Daphney wanted to keep it that way.

She wiped her tears and grabbed her phone. Her hands were shaking as she texted him.

**babe, not only does he cut class, flirt with every girl he sees, but he smokes ;/ i'm so done with him.**

When she heard Massie coming back, Daphney put her phone on vibrate and stuffed it in the pocket of the Juicy sweats she was wearing. She felt her thigh vibrating and longed to see what he had texted back but Massie was back and she couldn't risk it.

"Here Daph." Massie said, handing her a pint of Haagen Dazs chocoolate ice cream with a spoon. Daphney gave her a sad smile and took it.

"Thanks." She said and opened it, digging in. Massie smiled softly.

"No problem. Be right back." She said and went into her closet to change into pajamas. She changed into ba pair of baby blue boxers and a white t-shirt. Daphney sat one floor, against the bed as Massie put in a Disney movie. Daphney glared at her when the menu of the movie came up.

"Seriously?" She said in a dull tone. Massie laughed.

"Its time to feel like a little girl again, when all you cared about were Barbies, princesses, and the color pink. When you thought boys had cooties and you didn't even know what love was." Massie said, cuddling next to her on her white fluffy carpet, her back against the bed. Daphney laughed at that and shook her head.

"Okay I guess. Play it." She smiled and continued eating her ice cream as the movie started. Massie was right, she forgot about everything and watched the movie.

* * *

:)

Peace out my loves.


	4. Sparks Fly

R&R Please :]

* * *

BOCD High

Cafeteria

December 7, 2010

12:43pm

Daphney didn't wear her iPod today at lunch but she did walk around the cafeteria talking to all her friends. She was glowing even after her break-up and was always laughing. At Table 18, Kemp sat down and his leg was stretched out. Derrick through broccoli at him. They all laughed and Kemp through it back. Daphney was talking to her friend Crissy walking backwards. Crissy had tried to warn her but it was too late, she had tripped over Kemp's sneaker and fell into Cam's arms. Table 18 gasped dramatically. Daphney stared into Cam's blue and green eyes and him into hers for only a second.

"Um, thanks." She said raising herself up. She fluffed her crazy hair. Crissy bit her lip.

"You're welcome. Totally." Cam said nicely. Daphney nodded at him and walked off. Crissy squealed once they were away from them.

"OhmiGod I think he likes you!" She said. Daphney shook her head.

"No way! He can't. He doesn't even know me Crissy, calm down." Daphney said, laughing a bit. One her way back to their table, she caught his eye. He raised a eyebrow and Daphney bit her lip and looked straight ahead._ Act normal. Pretend you don't know him. No one will ever know._

_At Table 18_

"Dude, she was HOT." Kemp said a few minutes later.

"Eh, she was okay." Cam said, smiling. Claire and the other girls were listening attentively from the other side. They all glanced at Claire then back at the boys.

"Well, I think she was pretty but I was thinking more about Massie Block. She could really be in the Pretty Committee." Alicia interrupted. Claire sent her a 'thank you' smile. Alicia gave her a short nod.

"Well…" Olivia said. "Who is she going to replace?"

"You. Duh. Get out of my sight!" Alicia dismissed her. Olivia gasped, shocked and ran away crying. Alicia got up. "Girls. Showtime." They got up and walked to where Massie, Daphney, Brianna, Joanna, and Crissy were. They looked up.

"Hello." Crissy said. Alicia ignored her.

"We want to talk to Massie. Alone." Alicia smiled. The girls all stared at Massie. Massie nodded and sighed. They left. Alicia pointed at the seats, "Sit." She instructed. They all sat.

"So, Massie. We would like to consider adding you to the Pretty Committee. We'll let you think about it and we'll give you a week to think. When you make up your mind, come to me. We can talk about your arrangements then." Alicia said.

"Um, Okay. Thank you?" Massie said, confused and bewildered.

"Girls, up and out." Alicia instructed. They got up and left the cafeteria. Massie's best friends rushed to the table. They rushed so fast, Brianna almost slipped and fell.

"What happened?" Crissy asked.

"They want me to go into the Pretty Committee." She answered. Daphney bursted out laughing.

"Perfect! Enter!" She exclaimed. They all stared at her. "What?"

"Are you crazy?" Joanna said. "W-what are you talking about?"

"This is perfect! Massie can finally be inside the circle and she can tell us ALL the secrets and all their weaknesses and-"

"Hook you up with Cam?" Crissy cut her off, grinning.

"What?" All the other girls squealed, except for Daphney who groaned.

"Crissy!" Daphney exlaimed, her eyes narrowed. Crissy giggled and skipped away. Massie chuckled.

"Ooh, Daphney has a crush on Cam? Damn, you move fast." She teased with a grin. Daphney shook her head.

"No! I just tripped and fell into him. Thats all!" Daphney said, putting her palms on the table.

"I'll think about it." Massie said. The bell rang and everyone left the room. There was a huge bustling crowd. Joanna bumped into Josh on the way and dropped her cell. She didn't know her cellphone fell.

"Oops sorry!" She said to his face and she got dragged with the crowd. Josh bent down and picked her phone up. He was about to give it back, when he saw her wavy dirty blonde hair. A flashback of the girl running away at the beach went through his head. Her hair was exactly the same. So was her voice. That was her!

"Wait! What's your name?" He shouted out. It was too late. She was too far. He opened her Sidekick and it wasn't locked. He saw all her friends on AIM. She had a group that said _Me, Myself & I_. He scrolled over it and saw what her AIM was. He wrote down quickly on his hand. He looked at his watch—2 minutes before the late bell rang. He could make it on time. He ran through the crowd, pushing people out his way. He ran up the stairs and turned around. He saw Daphney's Converse as she went through the door. He ran to her but she was alone. Daphney looked bewildered.

"Um, excuse me? Are you okay?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I…found…your friend's…phone." He said out of breath and handing her the phone. Daphney widened her eyes and put it in her bag.

"All right. Thanks. I'll give it back to her." She said and skateboarded to class just as the late bell rang. Josh groaned and ran to class.

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

December 8, 2010

1:15am

**Massie's POV**

I had found Derrick staring at me from across the room in English class. It was creepy and kinda cute in a way. But definitely stalker-ish. I would smile back a few times and even wave. He would grin and wink at me, which made me feel uncomfortable. After class, he passed by me quickly and whispered in my ear, "Hey sexy."

I just froze. I followed him after that. He went to the stairs and stood there staring at me. I stared at him. The second bell rang. People ran. The hallways were empty the stairs were empty. It was just us. He took a step closer to me; I took a step closer to him. He gently took my face in his hands and kissed me. He kissed me gently and his lips were soft and sweet. I kissed him back. _Kissing him….kissing him…..kissing him._

I woke with a start and gasped in a breath. My heart was racing, my forehead sweating. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I leaned over and turned off the heater. I couldn't believe that I had just dreamed that. What was I thinking? I lied back down, cuddled up into a ball, and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep but I couldn't. All I thought about was Derrick. Just Derrick.

* * *

I know I keep switching POV's :/ Sorry lol


	5. Quiet

=]

I don't own.

R&R

* * *

BOCD

December 8, 2010

8:00 a.m

There was thunderstorm this morning and I had to walk to school through it. Thankfully, I had an umbrella and an extra just in case. When I was walking to school, there in the backyard was Daphney. No umbrella, no jacket, no skateboard. Just her bag on the floor covered by her sweater. All she was wearing was a black, short dress, black Converse and black pearls. She wasn't jumping around like she usually did in the rain. She was just standing there staring up. I ran up to her.

"You must be crazy!" I started to take out my extra umbrella but she grabbed my hand and look at me. I realized that she was also crying. I sighed and shook my head. She wasn't in the mood for anything but standing in the rain. Thunder cracked and some students screamed and ran. Daphney? She stayed there smiling faintly to the sky. I cared about my best friend greatly but I knew she had to do what she had to do. So, I left her out there and ran inside. I closed my umbrella and met up with Joanna at her locker.

"Hey, you saw Daph?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with that girl. She's been acting pretty weird lately. Massie, I know Daphney has some plan for you and stuff but I really don't want you to join the Pretty Committee. They're selfish, stuck up bitches." She said then slammed her locker shut and left. I stood there stunned. _What the hell am I gonna do?_

And speaking of the devils, Alicia was right behind me when I turned around. I jumped.

"Hey Mass. You have an answer for us?" She asked smiling brightly. I took a second to look at what she was wearing. She was sporting Madewell rail straight chisel colored skinny jeans, black suede above the knee boots, and a black Ralph Lauren V-neck cashmere sweater with a turquoise tank under and she wore a white blazer with a Jean Schlumberger Heart clip on the lapel. She wore black leather gloves and was holding a Cleobella handbag. Around her neck she wore a silver multi-chain.

"Isn't that next week?" I asked confused.

"Oops. Sorry I meant today." Alicia said looking over my outfit. I wore a black jersey skirt with black pantyhose, Christian Louboutin black and white platform heels, a long sleeved white tee with a Diane von Furstenberg Gilet vest, a black Burberry double breasted trench coat (open of course). I wore a mixed-chain necklace, a Juicy Couture stone flex bracelet, and a multi woven cord headband with knot detail at crown. I also held a Marc Jacobs Dr Q Lil Riz handbag. I was definitely a 10.

"So?" Dylan asked.

"Um. Can I get you your answer later?" I answered shakily.

Alicia seemed unfazed and shrugged. "Sure. See ya later." She said then continued down the hallway, her friends following after her.

The Halls

December 8, 2010

8:45 a.m

I found out that Daphney was safe and sound in her class but Derrick Harrington wasn't. I was walking down the hall to the bathroom because I felt that I had smudged my make up or even messed up my hair when I accidentally fell asleep in class. Then I saw him with an evil smile on his that was so alluring and seductive. It made me go mad.

"Hey Mass." He said when I reached to him. I tried to keep going even though I most definitely didn't want to but he wouldn't let me. I looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He grinned.

"A kiss. From the hottest girl in the school." He said pulling me closer. I slapped his hands away. He chuckled.

"Let me pick you up at your place after school. We can hangout at my place. I'm having a party." He smiled.

"Uh…Um," How can I say no to that FACE? HOW? Curse him for being so damn hot. "Sure." I said.

"Alright!" He kissed me on the lips and I felt fireworks flying everywhere. Then he was gone, walking back to class, and I walked to the bathroom with a smile and tears streaming down my face.

BOCD

The Cafeteria

December 8, 2010

12:00p.m

I sat with my friends at lunch and Daphney was complaining about how the security guards from school dragged her inside that morning.

"Well, duh. You could get really sick y'know." Joanna said. Daphney rolled her eyes.

"I don't care! I wanted to stay out there." She pouted and sat back. Her curly would've been frizzy but she carried around gel, mousse and hairspray so she fixed it in the girls bathroom when she was dragged inside school. Everthing was fine and peaceful until, Alicia got up to throw out her tray. So did Daphney. Daphney slipped on milk and her food went flying, on Alicia. We all gasped. Daphney shrugged.

"Eh." Dylan gasped.

"Ma." Kristen covered her mouth in shocked.

"GAAAAWWWWWD!" Alicia shrieked so loud that the world stopped. She stomped over to Daphney who's face was priceless. No emotion. No smirk. Nothing. "I am so going to ruin you! I'm going to ruin you, your friends, your family, YOUR WHOLE LIFE! I am SO suing you!" She rambled on and on about how she was going to ruin Daphneys life. She finished, panting.

"Are you done?" Daphney asked as calm as ever.

"Uhm, yeah." Alicia said oozing 'duh!'. Daphney pulled back her fist, aimed, and punched Alicia right in the eye.

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

December 8, 2010

3:36 p.m

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUNCHED HER! DAPHNEY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled. I had called an emergency meeting to my room. Joanna and Daphney were there. It's been an hour since I've been declareds an actual memeber of the top clique in school. Daphney was sitting on my bed, filing her nails.

"I was thinking about how mad I was that she brainwashed you to join them. And what a stupid dumb bitch she is." Daphney said. "The punch felt good." She added, stretching out her fingers and wiggling them in front of her. I glared at her.

"She did not brain wash me." I said.

"You dress like her, you act like her, and you hang out with her! Massie you are a total copy of Alicia!" Daphney yelled. I fought back tears. My best friend in the whole world had basically called me a wannabe. Joanna sat on the bed biting her nails. I slapped her hand away from her mouth without even looking at her.

"Thanks. For calling me a wannabe." I said reluctantly. "You wanted me to join them Daphney! Stop being a damn hyprocite and accept it!"

"Mass, I did not-" Daphney protested but I cut her off.

"I have to leave anyway. I'm late for a party." She sighed. "Rate me." She stood in the middle of the room with her hand on her hip. She was wearing J Brand dark wash skinny pencil jeans, a green silk halter-top with a ruffled v-neck, Marc Jacobs shiny crocodile patent leather pumps with a leather bow decorating the round toe, and a Kate Spade black clutch. Daphney scoffed.

"Rate you? Since when do we rate? Wow. See what I'm saying Jo? She's is just like Alicia." Daphney said, shaking her head and getting up. SHe pushed past me and left. I swallowed down the tears and I was shaking.

"Bye Mass." Joanna said and followed after Daphney. I let out a breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look good. Just forget about them Mass. Go and have fun." I said quietly and then left for the party.

The Harrington Estate

December 8, 2010

4:30p.m

The party was in full swing. There was even beer. I didn't take though. I just danced. Then I saw Derrick and Alicia enter the closet. I was by that closet too. Alicia stormed out and kept walking and Derrick looked around then grabbed me out of nowhere and pulled me in.

**NO ONE POV**

"Where's Massie?" Alicia asked TPC. They shrugged.

"I saw her come in." Claire said, looking around.

"And why isn't Derrick running after me?" Alicia spun around. She opened up her mirror and checked her eye. The blackness was covered amazingly with foundation. She was fantastic with makeup. She blew herself a kiss and went back to the closest.

**MASSIE POV**

Derrick pushed me against the wall and stuck his tongue down my throat. We started kissing and it felt like nothing I've felt before. I've kissed a lot of guys but Derrick? He was something else. He put his hands on my waist and my hands went to his hair. Suddenly the door opened. We jumped apart. Alicia was there and she was glaring at me.

"Leesh-" I started but she cut me off.

"Leave." Her voice cold as ice.

"It's my fault. I grabbed her. She was closest to the closet." Derrick had saved me.

"You and I are SO over!" Alicia yelled at him. Everyone stared but he had a smirk on his face.

"C'mon Mass. Lets ditch this place." Alicia said marching away. I had no choice but follow. I waved bye to Derrick then hurried after. When I closed the door, I can hear cheers erupting in the party. I looked back and smiled a bit. They were happy that Alicia had left. I shook my head and grinned as I followed Alicia and the others into the car.


	6. Kiss N Tell

I know. I know.

Hate me all you want.

Curse me out even, I deserve it.

I've been working on this chapter for months, my next one is PID. Hopefully it doesn't take as long as this one did.

I'm INCREDIBLY sorry about the wait. You don't know how sorry. I really am :]

Enjoy it!

Please R&R & I'd love you forever.

btw, the title song is by Ke$ha not Selena Gomez & The Scene or Justin Bieber(even though its not yet haha)

* * *

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Saturday December 11, 2010

8:55 am

Nothing feels better than spending your Saturday morning lying down in bed, replaying all the events that had happened in the past week. Oh yeah, it feels really good to hit the rewind button in your mind and watch the tears and breakups that can happen in only three days. It's surprising really. I never knew you could lose three best friends in three days. Heh. One each day. Now, all you have is one stalker, and four maniac bitches who think they rule the school. What was my mission again? Why did I join the stupid ass Pretty Committee? Oh yeah. To destroy them.

_BOCD _

_The Halls_

_Thursday December 9, 2010_

_7:50 am_

_ It was so early. Why did I come to school this early? Oh yeah, to avoid anyone and everyone. I would just hide in the bathroom until the bell rings. Yeah, that seems about right. _No. No! Massie, calm down, you can't show defeat. You absolutely cannot let people know you're a coward that hides in the bathroom._ I sighed and sat in the back of my Range Rover. I had this all planned out. I even called the girls and told them I wouldn't be able to pick them up in the morning. Now I'm backing out. I even wore an outfit worth an 8.5. I never dress under a 9! I sighed again. _

_ I waited until it was 8 o'clock to get out and go in. It was snowing outside and freezing. I walked confidently towards the double doors, watching other people rush inside. There was a group of girls having a snowball fight and I stared enviously at them. Why couldn't my life be so carefree again? I didn't have to worry about anything else but tests and homework. I felt a whoosh of warm air hit me in the face as I entered the school. It looked like it did every other morning. 6__th__ graders running up and down the halls, 8__th__ graders making out, bullies giving tiny 6__th__ graders wedgies. I winced at the poor boy; he was screaming and trying to wiggle free. I felt bad for him. There was something wrong though, some girls would whisper and stare at me as I walked by while boys would nod and wink at me. The boys, that happened everyday, the girls didn't. _

_ "I heard that she took E. Derrick had given her the pill just so he could have some fun." Some girl whispered. _WHAT? _E? As in Ecstasy? What loser took an Ecstasy pill from Derrick?_

_ "Ehmagawd! I can't believe Alicia let that slut in the Pretty Committee!" Another girl whispered. My gut twisted in the worst way. They were talking about me. Oh God. I wish I had hid in the bathroom this morning. I felt like I was gonna puke. _

_ "Massie? She was such a goody-goody until Derrick met her. I heard she even cut school with Jason's gang. Now she's making out in closets with other girls boyfriends? Oh my God, she's such a whore." _

_ I kept my head down as I rushed to my locker. I put my stuff away and grabbed my books quickly. One mistake. I make one mistake and now everyone is talking about it. _

_ "Derrick!" I heard someone giggle. It was Alicia. I know that voice. I peered behind my locker door and saw Alicia and Derrick holding hands and acting all couple-y. I slammed my locker door shut, grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom. Where I should've been all morning until the bell rang for homeroom. _

_BOCD_

_English Class_

_1__st__ Period_

_Thursday December 9, 2010_

_8:00 a.m_

_ I got to class early and sat there, depressed as the rest of my classmates entered. Joanna sat next to me. _

_ "Hey, you okay?" She whispered, looking at me concerned. I looked at her and smiled faintly. _

_ "Just perfect." I whispered back hoarsely. Joanna looked worried but the teacher had entered the classroom so everyone faced the front. After class, I dashed out the classroom as soon as the bell rang, ignoring everyone non-important. Joanna jogged after me. _

_ "Mass. What's wrong?" Joanna asked me, worriedly. Just then, I heard the sound of Daphney's skateboard wheels rolling on the floor. She was near. Daphney turned the corner and came in sight. She looked so angry that she might just burst. She came so close to me that she just pointed at me and looked like she was going to yell at me. Then, she exhaled. _

_ "Tell me the rumors aren't true." She simply said softly, not looking at me. Joanna's eyebrows rose up. I blinked. _

_ "The rumors aren't true." I said softly. Daphney chuckled and looked at me. _

_ "I can't believe you." She shook her head and just walked away. Joanna took one long look at me then followed Daphney. I stood there until the halls were clear then disappeared into the bathroom. Again._

_BOCD_

_Lunch_

_Thursday December 9, 2010_

_11:30 am_

_ I cut 2__nd__, 3__rd__, and 4__th__ period. I should've just cut the whole day but I started to get hungry. I slid into the lunchroom, avoiding anyone and bought a water bottle and chocolate M&Ms from the vending machines. _

_ "That's all you're gonna eat?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around. It was Daphney. "Come. We need to talk." She sound a few years older and way mature. I reluctantly followed her to the table and sat next to Joanna. Crissy was there but she wasn't looking at me. I opened my M&Ms packet and didn't offer. Joanna cleared her throat. _

_ "Um, what really happened last night?" Daphney asked calmly. I exhaled happily. They were giving me a chance to explain. _

_ "Yeah 'cause we've heard at least 80 versions of the story." Joanna said restlessly. _

_ "Well, I was walking by and Derrick pulled me into a closet and started kissing me. That's it." I said. "Then Alicia caught us and took me home. She and Derrick had broken up but I guess they're an item again." I shrugged like it was no big deal. _

_ Daphney and Joanna sighed in relief. "Okay good. Cause we were scared for a moment that you were really another Alicia." Joanna said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes, smiling. I caught Daphney's eyes drift off to someone a few times. Curiously, I followed her gaze...to Frank. She looked at me then looked down. Is what Alicia said true...?  
_

_ "I wasn't." Crissy said icily. I raised an eyebrow toward her direction. _

_ "Okay, no one asked you." I said. Crissy looked at me with dark cloudy eyes. _

_ "Yeah, I don't care. I can say whatever I want to." She said. _

_ "Dudes, calm down, please." Daphney said. _

_ "What is your big problem with me Crissy? Are you mad that Alicia actually considered me for the Pretty Committee and not you? I know it's been you're dream since 6th grade but I'm sorry she didn't notice you." I said, ignoring Daphney. Crissy looked betrayed and hurt. She simply just got up and left. I sighed._

_ "Crissy wait-" I started, but she just gave me the coldest look ever._

_ "Now, I'm really not your friend. Just leave me alone." She said and walked away. Joanna and Daphney stared down at the table and didn't say anything. Joanna felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and smiled at the IM she had gotten. _

_ "Who are you texting?" Daphney asked with curiosity. _

_ "Some guy. I don't even know his name but he's incredibly sweet." Joanna said, smiling. Joanna's eyebrows rose at the text._

_ "You mean a stranger?" I asked, eating some more M&M's. _

_ Joanna shook her head. "No, he's in this school but we haven't told each other our names." She said, smiling. _

_ "Aww, like Cinderella." I said, smiling. She nodded and giggled._

_ "Something like that." Joanna said, looking around but almost everyone in the café had a cell phone out. She sighed._

_BOCD_

_Hallways_

_Thursday December 9, 2010_

_12:05 pm_

_**NO ONE POV**_

_ Daphney and Joanna tried to convince Massie to come back to class but when she passed by a groups of girls that stared at her with doe-like eyes, she ran into the bathroom to hide. Daphney tried to drag her out but gave up and sighed. _

_ "I feel bad for her. If that damn Pretty Committee never asked her to join, she wouldn't be popular and she wouldn't be going through this crap." Joanna said. _

_ "Aww, look it's the Geek Club. Where's Massie? Haven't seen her all morning but other witnesses say they have." Alicia said as she approached them with her posse. Daphney crossed her arms across her chest and stared dead at her in case she had to punch someone out again. _

_ "Massie's fine. She's just sick." Joann said her voice tight. Daphney pursed her lips. Alicia raised an eyebrow. _

_ "Really? Why would she confide in you guys anyway? She said, quote unquote, 'Joanna never does anything constructive. She just stands there and watches like the little follower she is.'" Alicia said, smiling. Joanna willed herself to not believe it, she really did. _

_ "She did say that. We're all witnesses." Dylan spoke up with a smirk. Joanna felt hot tears coming and just walked around them, her head down. Daphney shook her head in disgust and followed Joanna. _

_ "Jo! You don't believe them do you?" She said when she caught up to her. Joanna shrugged._

_ "It's true Daph. I never do anything. She had to have said it." She said and then entered class, leaving Daphney in the deserted hall. _

_"Hey, I heard about your friend." A male voice said behind Daphney. She spun around to face him. He was 5'9 and very much Spanish. Unlike her ex, he wasn't emo. He wore cargos, Jordans a burgundy thermal and a fitted hat. _

_"What are you doing?" She hissed quietly, walking towards him. "We don't talk in school."_

_"When will we?" He asked, his brown eyes staring down into hers. "I'm tired of pretending. I really want to be with. How long do I have to wait?" He said. Daphney almost cried out at how cute he was._

_"Just a little longer babe. I promise." She said and looked around before quickly kissing his lips. "I gotta go. I'll text you later." She said then hurried down the hall to her class._

_BOCD_

_Friday December 9, 2010_

_7:55 am_

_**NO ONE POV**_

_ If Massie had known that she was going to lose another best friend that day, she wouldn't have went. She walked into school and went to her locker, ignoring anyone who stared at her. Derrick had made a big show and he even added more details to the story that weren't even true, making even MORE rumors. Whenever he passed Massie in the hall, he'd smirk and she'd glare. Massie saw Joanna and Daphney talking and approached them with a smile. When Joanna caught her eye, she ran. Massie was shocked and kept walking._

_ "What's up with her?" Massie asked Daphney. Daphney sighed and stared at Massie._

_ "What's up with her? Or what's up with you?" Daphney retorted then skated away, her peasant skirt fluttering around her long legs. Massie's mouth was open in shock. _What the hell?

_ "Massie!" She heard a familiar voice call then felt a familiar arm around her. She looked up to see Alicia smiling down on her. "Where were you yesterday? I kept looking for you but never found you." _

_ "I was cutting." Massie said softly. Alicia nodded and started walking, dragging Massie along with her. _

_ "Are these rumors getting to you Mass? I could stop them if you'd like. No one would ever talk bad about you again." Alicia said. Massie looked up at her surprised. _

_ "Really? And help me win my friends back?" Massie asked. Alicia stopped walking and stood in front of Massie. _

_ "Mass, we're you're friends now. You don't need those losers." Alicia said, boring her eyes into Massie's. _Now, that's where you're wrong_, Massie thought. _

_"I have to get to class." Massie simply said and then walked away. Alicia watched her then turned to her girls. _

_ "Girls, if she won't ditch her friends, we're going to have to make her friends ditch her." Alicia said, smiling. The rest of the PC grinned back. _

_BOCD_

_Lunch_

_Friday December 9, 2010_

_11:45 am_

_ Joanna couldn't bring herself to look at Massie all day. When she would ask what's wrong, Joanna would simply say that she had a stomachache. Massie left her alone. The only thing that made her smile was _ieatcrayolas. _He could always make her feel better. His screen name was enough to make her laugh._

_ieatcrayolas: why so sad? _

_singerxJx14: how did u kno I was sad? o_o_

_ieatcrayolas: I could see the sadness written all over ur face_

_Joanna's head snapped up and she looked around. Half the café was on cell phones. She sighed and looked back down._

_singerxJx14: when will we finally meet?_

_ieatcrayolas: :]_

_ieatcrayolas has signed off._

_Joanna stared at her phone and groaned. _

_ "What's wrong? Stomachache?" Massie asked, concerned. Joanna looked up and nodded, her face in pain. She gripped her stomach. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." Then she dashed off the hide in the girls bathroom. _I should win an Oscar for Best Actress._ She thought as she sat on the counter. _

_BOCD_

_Hallways_

_Friday December 9, 2010_

_2:20 pm_

_ Massie skipped PM homeroom to walk around. She stared at the floor as she silently walked, slowly. All day everyone's been ignoring her. She hated the feeling in her gut everytime someone avoided her eyes. _Why does everyone hate me so much? What did I do? _She couldn't figure it out. She heard wheels skating against the floor and turned around to see Daphney skating towards her. She stopped in front of her._

_ "You weren't in homeroom so I came looking for you. Skated right out. Whats up?" She said calmly, stuffing her hands in her jacket. Massie's eyebrows raised._

_ "I thought you hated me." She said quietly. Daphney scoffed._

_ "I don't hate you Massie. Why would you think that?" Daphney asked._

_ "Well, oh I don't know, you and everyone else has been ignoring me all day! And avoiding me! And giving me hate looks! Like I'm a murderer!" Massie said, staring at her with wide eyes. Daphney's eyes widened too._

_ "What the fuck? Massie you need to calm down! I haven't been ignoring you! And stop worrying about everyone else! They don't matter. They're not your friends. I am. Jo and I are." Daphney said, fiercely._

_ "Pfft, Joanna? She's been giving the lame excuse of her having a stomachache so she wouldn't have to talk to me. I'm sick and tired of all this bullshit!" _

_ "If you're so sick and tired of it, why don't you do something about it? Huh? How about you stop being a two-faced bitch?" Daphney said angrily. Massie was shocked. She knew Daphney talked to people like that, but never to her._

_ "What did you just call me?" Massie asked._

_ "A two-faced bitch. Walking around thinking, you're so hot just because you're in the Pretty Committee. So hot that you have to talk about your best friends behind their backs? Yeah, you're a real angel Mass. You didn't do anything. Of course you're innocent." Daphney said sarcastically. Massie rolled her eyes._

_ "Oh please! You believe those rumors? You? Daphney I thought you'd know me better than that." Massie said._

_ "I thought I did Mass. I really did. But from what I heard, you really don't know yourself either. Because I didn't believe what you said about Joanna, but when I heard what you said about me? I knew it was true." She said quietly. Massie shook her head._

_ "Lies Daphney. Its all lies! I don't even know what you're talking about!" She yelled out. Daphney scoffed again. _

_ "Yeah! Because you didn't say that Joanna was a follower and that I'm a psychotic wannabe emo bitch right?" Daphney pulled up the sleeves of her jackets to show her all the marks on her arms. She had been cutting herself. Some lines her faint others looked fresh and deep. Daphney was crying. She pulled down sleeves. "Yeah I'm really a wannabe. I don't do the real shit right?" Massie was overwhelmed, shaking her head. She was crying silently, reaching out for Daphney._

_ "Daphney, I swear, I didn't say those things." Daphney moved away from her, giving her a cold look._

_ "You're just as evil as Alicia, Massie. I fucking hate you. Don't talk to me ever again." Then she skated away, leaving Massie alone, crying in the hallway. A minute later, the bell rang and the hallway was filled with people trying to leave the building._

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Saturday December 11, 2010

4:50 am

"_I'ma tell you one time, girl I love, girl I love you, I'ma tell you one time, girl I love, girl I love you." Massie groaned and banged her night table a few times. When she finally found her phone, her eyes blinked a few times as the light shone on her face. Who was texting her at 4 in the morning?_

_Joanna: I hate you. You're the worst friend ever. Don't ever talk to me again. You're not my friend anymore._

_The first thought in Massie's head was, '_Pussy ass bitch. Can't say it to my face?' _Then it was, '_Great, I have no friends. My life is perfect.' _Then she threw phone across the room and cried to sleep. Before she fell asleep, another thought crossed her mind, '_Fuck my life.'


	7. Tell Me I'm A Wreck

WOW.

A whole year ;x

rofl. You know I love you guys riiiiiight? ;D

I promise, regular updates from now on :]

I've been busy thats all lol.

R&R 3

* * *

BOCD

The Cafe

December 22, 2010

12:05 pm

I may have lost 3 best friends, but I gained like 80 new ones. It was the last day before winter break and Alicia decided to throw a party at her place tonight. She says everybody is going to be there. Celebrities too. It's supposedly going to be huge. Who knew a 14-year old had such power? Daphney and Joanna give me threatening glares every chance they get but I ignore them.

"Massie, you have to find someone to flirt with or be with." Dylan said. "Or someone to take as your date."

"Dylan's right. How about Kristopher on the baseball team? He's a cutie." Kristen offered, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"I don't know him." I said, biting my lip and then taking a sip of my Fiji water bottle. Alicia gasped.

"Well, you can get to know him. Or…" She looked towards Table 6, my old table, then back at me. "How about Frank?" She smirked. My eyes widened.

"Frank? Isn't he like a manwhore or something like that? Didn't he get left back?" Kristen asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Not anymore I heard. And only once. He's still A-list. He's still super hot and he plays in a band. What's not to love?" Alicia said, still smiling.

"Plus, he's 15 and not a virgin." Dylan added, raising an eyebrow and nodded.

"Not a virgin?" I asked, my mouth open. My mind flashed back to when Kemp asked Daphney if she was really pregnant with Frank's baby. Daphney denied but…_ohmygosh._

"I-I can't." I said, shaking my head and looking down.

"What? Why not? Frank is hotter than Cam." Claire said, her eyes widening. "Don't tell him I said that but Frank is."

"But Dylan just said Frank is a whore. Plus, didn't you say that Daphney had a thing for him or something?" I said to Alicia. Alicia chuckled softly.

"Frank Ramirez lost his virginity at 13. He's Spanish, he's a badass, and he doesn't give a shit about anything. But when he falls for a girl, he falls hard. You may be that girl because I know damn well Daphney isn't." She said, and then leaned forward.

"Daphney went to a party of mine last month with her ex Jason. After Jason left, I saw her all over Frank. She used the excuse of being drunk, but trust me, that girl was sober. She pretended to be drinking when all she was doing was letting the beer brush her lips then go back into the bottle. She wanted to have sex with Frank. She did. And she knew that this was her only chance to do it so she did." Alicia said and shrugged. My mouth dropped, Daphney didn't tell me. She didn't tell anyone.

"Daphney can deny the story all she wants. But almost everyone at my party is a witness to what they were doing and saw them go into a bedroom. Sorry you found out this way but she wanted a one-night stand with him. And she got it. She also cheated on her boyfriend and then cried like a baby when she found out he smoked. Imagine what he did when he found she cheated." Alicia finished.

"But Jason cheated too. Daphney told me he flirted with tons of girls." I told her. Dylan laughed and shook her head.

"Sweetheart, Jason's gay. She was just covering it up with a lie." Kristen said, patting my hand. I bursted out laughing.

"You can't be serious." I said, grinning. They all nodded.

"He came out like 3 days ago, where have you been?" Dylan said, laughing. I shook my head and smiled.

"So, you want Frank to be your date? Remember, Daphney did believe a lie about you. She didn't believe you." Alicia said. I took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Okay. I'll talk to Frank." I said, with a fake smile. They clapped.

"Good." Kristen grinned.

"You should go ask him now." Dylan said. I laughed and looked around for him. I found him, he wasn't that far.

"Okay bet." I smiled and got up then walked over to him. "Hey Frank." I said, with a small smile. I could practically feel Daphney staring me down.

"Hey, Massie right?" Frank said, with a smile. I nodded. I could see why Daphney wanted to bang him. He was drop dead sexy.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to Alicia's party tonight." I asked, fearlessly. His eyes widened.

"You're asking me to be your date?" He asked, his smile turning into a grin. I giggled.

"Something like that." I flirted with a smile. His eyebrows shot up once.

"Alright, it's a date." He said.

"Okay, cool. Here's my number." I pulled a pen out of my bag and wrote my number on his arm. "Text me." I said then walked back to Table 18. On my way back, I noticed Daphney wasn't at Table 6 anymore and I noticed that Derrick was staring at me in surprise. _Whatever,_ I thought as I sat down.

BOCD

Girls' bathroom

December 22, 2010

12:20pm

**NO POV**

Daphney paced in the bathroom, so angry. Massie didn't know she and Frank were basically dating. Well, they weren't but it sure felt like it. Daphney stopped and leaned against a wall and held her head in her hands. Why was she mad? Nobody knew about Frank. Nobody. People knew she had sex with him at Alicia's party last month but that was it. Nobody knows they talk, they hang out, kiss, make out and everything. Daphney liked it that way. Less bullshit. Frank was the one who wanted a stupid relationship.

"Joanna hurry up!" She said, walking over to the sink and she stood in front of the mirror. She ran her fingers through her straight hair. What did Massie have that she didn't? _I'm real, Massie's not. I'm more adventurous. I'm not prettier but I'm pretty. I'm pretty spontaneous. I'm definitely smarter. I'm not crazy or a follower. _She felt like crying. It wasn't fair.

"Sorry. That time of the month." Joanna said, washing her hands. She pulled her waves up into a messy ponytail. It looked nice though. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, noticing her friend's silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." She said, smiling at her. Then she walked out. Joanna left the bathroom too.

"So you know that guy I've been always talking to now? He said we can finally meet at Alicia's party tonight." She said, grinning. Daphney raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Oh my gosh Joanna, that's so cool." Daphney said with a smile. They walked back to their table and Daphney caught Frank's eye. He raised his eyebrow at her with a smile and she smiled, looking down. Then when she looked up again, she caught Massie smiling at her and shaking her head. Daphney narrowed her eyes at her. She felt like marching over there and punching HER in the face.

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

December 22, 2010

5:30pm

As I got ready for the party, I was texting Frank the whole time. He takes a long time to reply but I could see why Daphney liked him so much. He was a big flirt. Not only that, he was a real sweetheart. I didn't want him at all but I just needed a date. Daphney looked like she was going to fight me at lunch today so I swore to myself that I wouldn't mess around with Frank. My iPhone rang so I went to see who it was. It was Derrick.

"Ugh, why are you calling me?" I said before answering. "Hello?"

"Hmmm, so you like Frank huh?" He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I just needed a date, that's all." I said, slipping on my heels.

"Good. Make sure you toss that little date somewhere and leave the party with me. We need to catch up." He said, I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Hmph. Still want me Derrick? You just don't take no for an answer." I said, shaking my head.

"From a girl like you?" He chuckled. "Never sweetheart." He said then hung up. I sighed and smiled as I threw the phone into a clutch. I examined myself in the mirror and twirled a curl around my finger before leaving. I headed down the stairs and got into the Range Rover.

"Alright Isaac, to Alicia's." I told him with a small smile.

The Rivera Estate

December 22, 2010

6:01pm

"The party's hereeeee!" I shouted when I walked through Alicia's door. They were still setting up the place but I grinned and walked to Alicia's room to find Alicia and Dylan inside, getting ready. "Hey hey! The party has arrived." I smirked and did a little curtsy. Alicia and Dylan laughed.

"Finally! All we're missing is Kristen. I love your dress by the way." Alicia said. I smiled.

"Thank you. You girls look beautiful as well." I said and collapsed on Alicia's bed.

"Have you spoken to your date?" Alicia asked.

"Yes I have. He's sweet." I said with a small smile.

"And incredibly hawt." Dylan added with a wink. I giggled and sat up.

"He is." I said, looking down at my iPhone as I texted him.

"You should kiss him today." Alicia said, raising an eyebrow at me. I raised both of mine at her. I don't want to hurt Daphney. That is if she and he really do have something going on. I shook my head and got up.

"Be right back guys." I said then went downstairs to the backyard. I dialed Daphney's number and hoped she'd pick up. She didn't and I don't blame her. I groaned. "C'mon Daph." I said under my breath. I texted her and told her to come to the party. Hopefully she would.

The Rivera Estate

December 22, 2010

Party Time ;D

NO POV

The party was in full swing by the time Daphney and Joanna arrived. Daphney groaned.

"The only reasons I came with you was so I could see this Prince Charming of yours." She told Joanna, crossing her arms across her chest. Joanna gasped and pointed.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Demi Lovato?" She whisper hissed.

"WHERE?" Daphney asked, her mouth open and her eyes wide as saucers as she searched the room. "I'm sorry babe, but I get orgasms every time I see Demi, and when I hear Demi sing, I have to find her." She said then disappeared. Joanna laughed and shook her head then walked more into the party, watching as people danced and drank beers. Most of them were high school kids that Joanna didn't know.

"Hey. I saw you come in with Daphney. Are you JSinger?" She heard a male voice asked. Her eyes widened and she turned around to face him. It was Josh Hotz.

"You're ieatcrayolas?" She said, surprised in a low voice. Josh laughed and looked down. He was blushing when he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm the guy who sang with you too." He said with a small smile.

"Whoa. That is so unexpected. How did you know me and Daphney were friends?" She asked.

"I have her AIM and I saw her AIM under your group titled 'Bestfriends.'" He said, with a triumphant smile. She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I should've guessed that." She said. Daphney found Joanna and saw that she was talking to Josh.

"Ooh, so this is the guy?" She asked, then laughed then left. Joanna laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Daphney's weird." She apologized, embarrassed. Josh laughed and smiled at her.

"I think I could get used to her." He said then nodded towards where everyone was dancing.

"Dance with me?" He asked with a smile. Joanna grinned and nodded.

MASSIE POV

I kept looking around the room for Daphney so I could pass Frank over to her. We were all standing in a group, the PC and their dates. They were all laughing at something Kemp said but I wasn't paying attention. Frank raised an eyebrow at me.

"You alright?" He asked me softly. I smiled and him and nodded. I gave him a look. Was Alicia serious when she said Frank was a manwhore? He really didn't look like it or act like it. He was a real sweetheart, but he really was a big flirt. Hmm…I shook the thought out of my head and finally spotted Daphney talking to Demi Lovato.

"Um, will you guys excuse us?" I said sweetly and pulled Frank away from the group. "Frank, I have a question." I said once we were out of earshot.

"What's up?" He asked, leaning against the wall and watching all the people. _He has long lashes for a guy…_I shook my head and sighed.

"I heard about you and Daphney. Do you guys still talk?" I asked quietly.

"Daphney and I? Yeah we still talk." He said, finally looking over at me.

"I think you should go talk to her now. She's here and I think she likes you. She looked like she wanted to punch me at lunch today." I said, laughing a bit. Frank laughed and his face turned red. He looked down and shrugged. It was so cute, I couldn't help but smile. "Go Frank. Trust me, I'll be fine." I said and pushed him. He smiled at me one more time before heading towards Daphney. My iPhone pinged.

**Derrick: Good. You got rid of him. Come meet me out front. **

I smiled and put my phone in my bag. I saw Frank and Daphney now both talking and I felt reassured. I looked around and hurried out to meet up with the guy that I truly found exciting.

* * *

& to the real Frank; I don't think you're a manwhore anymore ;D I love youuuuu rofl.


End file.
